Gregory Fields: ¿Gay o Europeo?
by lGenne
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo xD -Fic Ultra-Crack-: Gregory es el nuevo estudiante de la secundaria de South Park, con sus encantos y gran belleza pone a los demas chicos a pensar: ¿Acaso este tipo es gay...o europeo? Un gran dilema -Asco de Summary- ¿Songfic?


**¡Hola gente! Soy yo nuevamente con otro fic. Está basado en la canción "Gay or European" del musical _Legally Blonde_. La verdad casi no me gusta utilizar el formato _Script _pero no encontraba otra manera de representar lo que canta cada personaje.**

**Lo que est****é** escrito en cursiva son fragmentos de la canción y los versos en negritas significa que cantan todos los personajes...ya me entenderán (?)

**Ni South Park, ni la canción me pertenece.**

** Y aquí el fic:**

* * *

_**Gay or European?**_

* * *

En aquella secundaria de South Park un joven se había integrado al noveno grado "C". Se trataba de Gregory Fields, nadie lo conocía. Para los alumnos era algo fuera de lo normal que un tipo que parecía ser descendiente de familias de clase alta estuviera en un pueblucho de mierda como este, pero igual, trataron de restarle importancia.

Las chicas suspiraban por el y uno que otro chico lo envidiaba...Uno de ellos era Stan Marsh, ya que su actual novia: Wendy Testaburger se sentía ligeramente atraída por el rubio, Quien no? parecía un jodido dios. Bebe Stevens, la mejor amiga de la chica, tenia otras expectativas del nuevo estudiante...Ella tenia por seguro que el joven era gay.

* * *

Era el receso, casi la mitad de los alumnos estaban reunidos en la cafetería. Hablaban sobre el tal Gregory Fields que al parecer causo mucha polémica entre los chicos.

"¿¡BEBE, PERO QUE COSAS DICES!?'' Exclamó la pelinegra entre sorprendida y molesta.

"Wen, ¿No te parece obvio? El nuevo es gay sin duda"

"Dame pruebas" Exigió.

En eso, el aludido se sirvió el almuerzo y junto con Pip caminaron hacia la primer mesa que encontraron desocupada. Pero cuando pasaron por donde se encontraban los chicos, estos notaron la "extraña" forma de caminar del chico de naranja...

Y entonces, la rubia rizada se levantó de su lugar y empezó a cantar:

_"¡Justo Ahí! Miren su imagen por ahí, y su bronceado tan febril. Su mentón tan varonil. Oh por favor ¡ES GAY! Completo gay."_

Kyle Broflovski no tardó en contestarle de la misma manera:

_** "**Yo no lo voy a celebrar, un extranjero es quizás. Miren su forma de andar. El no es un gay. No es nada gay."_

_**"Hay una duda que aclarar. Es relevante mencionar, ¿Qué perfume usará? Eso lo hace ANORMAL."**_

Stan: _"Es algo claro de inferir "_

_"Combina con su calcetín"_ Cantó Stevens mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

Kyle: _"¿Qué paradoja hay aquí? Yo no lo veo."_

Bebe: _Yo si lo veo._

Stan: _El es gay..._

Wendy: Claro que...

Stan:_..¿O europeo?_

_..._

Se vieron entre si...¿Como carajo no lo habian pensado antes?

"Ohhh" Dijeron como idiotas.

...

_**"¿Gay o europeo? Difícil decidir ¿Es gay o europeo?"**_

"Bien...no me vean a mi." Dijo Kenny al sentir las miradas sobre el.

Bebe:** _"_**_No es nada raro. Ni una duda que se pueda aclarar. Que juegue algo mal...en mallas y con mini shorts."_

_**"¿Gay o extranjero? Que loco he de decir. Si te dice: Chao, bella. Y te besa así y así."**_

Wendy: ¡Oh por favor!

_**"¿Gay o europeo? Que loco he de decir."**_

Stan:** _"_**_Depende de la hora del paseo al salir."_

_**"¿Es gay o europeo?"**_

Wendy: _"__¡Oh justo ahí! Miren su forma de vestir, es muy macho he de decir. Este es metro hetero, si. El no es gay ¡LO VEN, NO ES GAY!"_

_**"Hay una duda que aclarar, es relevante mencionar que su atuendo es sensual."**_

Wendy: _"__Es radical y automátrico."_

Cartman:_ "__Irónico y crónico."_

Bebe:_ "Céntrico y métrico."_

Clyde: _"__Genético y médico..."_

**"G.A.Y. TOTALMENTE G.A.Y OFICIALMENTE G.A.Y..."**

_(El rubio abraza de la cintura a una chica de por ahí)_

_**"**_**¡MIERDA!**_**"**_

_**"¿Gay o europeo? Se ve muy relajado ¿Es gay o europeo? Su pecho esta afeitado."**_

Butters: _"De donde viene es distinto, su cultura extraña es. Y mal no puede ser..."_

_**"Si usa falda alguna vez."**_

_**"¿Gay o escepticismo? No logro entender."**_

Wendy: _"__Su acento me hipnotiza."_

Bebe: _"Y lo zapatos de el también."_

_**"¿Gay o europeo? Difícil decidir."**_

Wendy: _"__Si es hetero el Sábado lo invito a salir."_

_**"¿Es gay o europeo? ¿GAY O EUROPEO? ¿GAY O EURO..."**_

**"**¡ESPEREN UN MINUTO!" Llamó Kenny McCormick "Denme una oportunidad. Tengo una idea que quiero probar."

** "**Todo tuyo." Le contestó Stan.

El inmortal se acercó hacia la mesa de Gregory quien durante todo el tiempo los estuvo mirando de forma extraña, pues tenían casi tres minutos cantando y señalándolo repetidamente. McCormick se sentó al lado del nuevo sin la autorización de este.

"Asi que...tu eres el nuevo, ¿No?" preguntó tratando de sacarle plática.

"Emm...¿Si?'' contestó el otro con inseguridad.

"Si bueno...¿Tu nombre es...?

"Gregory"

"¿Y tu novio se llama?"

"Chris..." Dijo. Todos jadearon de la sorpresa. Mierda se había descubierto "¡NO, NO, NO! Lo siento...me equivoque, ¿Dijiste novio? Pensé que habías dicho mejor amigo. Christopher es mi mejor amigo." Fields sonrió nerviosamente mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor salían de su frente.

"BASTARDO" Oh-oh, esa voz parecia ser la de...

"MENTIROSO BASTARDO" Si, era nada mas y nada menos que Christopher DeLorne. Sabrá Dios como consiguió rastrearlo hasta alli.

"No te voy a cubrir nunca más" Dijo el francés "Gente, tengo un anuncio que hacer...

_"¡GREGORY ES GAY...Y EUROPEO!"_

Chris: **_"_**_Es claro pueden ver. Ya basta de esconderte, SAL DEL CLOSET DE UNA VEZ. ¿Ya entienden la ironía? No importa el proceder. Les juro que ha este nunca le a gustado una mujer."_

"ERES TAN GAY, NO TE VAS A ESCONDER TU GUARIPOLA EN UN CABARET" Gritó mientras le jalaba la oreja.

"No soy gay" Protestó el ingles.

El topo miró a Gregory de manera seductora: "No dijiste eso ayer" Sonrió.

Chris:_ "Voy a decirlo muy claro... ¡ES GAY!"_

_**"¡Y EUROPEO!"**_

_"¡ES GAY!"_

_**"¡Y EUROPEO!"**_

_"¡ES GAY!"_

_**"¡EUROPEO Y GAAAY!"**_

"Ay, bueno. Soy gay." Terminó confesando Gregory hastiado.

**"¡QUE BIEEEEEN!"**

* * *

_**FIN XD**_

**Una amiga me paso un video de esta canción pero con los personajes de algunos creepypastas al terminar de verlo estaba así de que: Da fuck is this? estuve riendo como loca xD Después anduve investigando hasta dar con el video original, lo vi y me dio aun mas risa xD, es muy gracioso Cx**

**Por ahora es todo.**

******¡**Un saludote!


End file.
